Happily Ever After
by Dark Lord Ganondorf
Summary: Another year has passed in the Twilight Realm, and Link's been very naughty, because Midna is pregnant again. Will the hero and his family be able to survive without getting tortured or kidnapped? Read to find out! Sequel to Everlasting Love. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Link and Midna sat in the palace gardens with their 16 year old daughter, Kaiya between them. Link was rocking his newest daughter, Karen on his lap, combing his fingers through her hair, and staring at the sky. It must have been around midday in Hyrule right now, and he wondered how Zelda was doing.

Handing Karen to his wife, Midna, and standing up, he strode into the centre of the garden and sighed.

"Link, my love" she asked. "What is wrong?"

Shaking his head and turning back to her, he said "Nothing, my dear. I'm just worried for Zelda right now. When I left her, it tore her apart. I can only imagine what it must be like for her now, since I am king of an entirely different realm."

Rising as well, them coming to join him in the centre of the garden, she replied "I'm sure she's fine Link. She's just got a lot on her mind, her being princess of Hyrule and all."

"Yeah, you're right Middy." replied Link. "I feel better knowing that she's alright."

"Come, Little Wolf" she said. "Let's go inside." Then, picking up her youngest daughter, and taking Kaiya by the hand, she led her inside, calling to Link to follow. Reluctantly giving up his place in the centre of the garden, he followed his wife back into the palace.

Minutes later, Link and his family were back inside the huge stone building known as the Palace of Twilight. Kaiya was tucked away in the library, in her favourite spot, while Link, Midna and Karen were in their room in the highest tower in the palace. Midna was sitting on the edge of the bed, feeding Karen, while Link sat next to her, watching his daughter as she clung to Midna's chest.

"Link," she said. "I've got something to tell you."

"What's that, my darling Middy?" asked Link.

Grinning broadly, she squealed "I'm pregnant again!"

Bolting up from his seat on the edge of the bed, the hero raced over to Midna and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, congratulations darling!" he beamed. "When did you find out?"

"I just found out yesterday. I went to the court physicians and told them I wasn't feeling well, they had a look at me, and then they told me I was pregnant!"

Grinning, Link asked "So how far along are you?"

"They told me I was only two months along." She replied.

"Shall I go and tell Kaiya?" he asked.

"Not yet. I want it to be a surprise for her." She answered.

"But she knew about your pregnancy with Karen." said Link.

"I know, but still…" said Midna.

"OK, I understand." replied Link.

Glancing out of the window, he saw that it was almost night Twilight, and turning to Midna, he said "Middy, I think it's time to go to bed."

Nodding, she removed Karen from her left breast, wrapped her in a silk cloth that was as black as midnight, and placed her in her cot at the edge of the room. While she was doing that, Link drew the curtains over the window and went down stairs to tell Kaiya that it was time for bed.

Reaching the library, he pushed open the massive oak doors and walked over to Kaiya, who was asleep in her chair. Picking her up, he put her over his shoulder, then went back upstairs to put her to bed.

Opening the door to his daughter's lavish room, he pulled back the silk sheets on the bed, laid her on the mattress, and pulled the sheets back over her. Then, kissing her lightly on the forehead, he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Returning to their room, he found Midna already undressed and ready for bed. She was sitting on the silk sheets, with her legs drawn up to her chest. Upon seeing Link, she sprung up off the bed, and threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Smiling, Link set her back down on the bed, kissed her once, then proceeded to undress ready for bed.

Once he was ready, dressed in the emerald green boxers that Midna had bought him for his birthday just weeks ago, he climbed in next to her, snuggling up against her chest. Caressing the strong, firm muscles that adorned his chest, Midna kissed him on the lips, and gasped when he returned the kiss, but far more passionately. He began kissing her neck, then moving down to her shoulders, then her breasts. All the while he was doing this; he was rubbing her slightly rounded belly.

Returning his actions, she nibbled softly on Link's pointed ear, making him sigh with contentment. In moments, the two were engrossed in a never ending kiss that seemed to take away all feelings of spacial awareness. They forgot where they were, or how long it took them to end the kiss. All they knew was that they were kissing, and that they could see nothing but each other. It seemed that they had drifted into some kind of void. The blackness that surrounded them had cut off all sense of vision. It was all they could see.

Suddenly, the two were sucked out of the void and back into reality as they heard a soft, but alarmed scream cut through the air. It came from the direction to their daughter, Kaiya's room. Leaping out of bed and dashing towards the source of the noise, he flung open the door to his daughter's room. What he saw made him gasp in shock. Kaiya was lying in bed, the sheets entangled about her body, and she was screaming. Link edged cautiously towards his daughter's bed, but as soon as he neared it, she shot up, smashing into Link's nose, and causing him to reel back in pain, clutching his wound.

Sitting up in bed, and seeing her father lying on the carpet, she jumped up and rushed over to him. "Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry!" she gasped "Did I hurt you?"

Groaning, Link sat up and said "No sweetie, I'm fine."

"Oh that's alright then. I was having a nightmare, but I'm fine now." she replied. "Here, let's get you back to your room." She offered.

"Thank you darling" he said. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Giggling, Kaiya replied "Oh, that's fine. I was having a nightmare, so I'm actually glad you woke me up."

Within minutes, Link had been escorted back to his room by Kaiya, who after settling him into bed and getting him some ice for his wound, retired back to her own room.

Settling back under the covers, he tried to regain the feeling that he had experienced when he was kissing Midna. But it was no use. After several attempts, he gave up, and, pulling his wife close to him, he dozed off, clutching at her breasts and winding his fingers through her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At breakfast that morning, Kaiya noticed that her mother was getting rather large around the middle, and being the brave girl that she was asked "Mother, I couldn't help noticing how big you've gotten lately. Are you hiding something from me?"

Rising from his seat and coming to stand behind Midna, Link smiled at his daughter. "Well dear, she knows now. We'd better tell her."

"I agree." replied Midna.

"Kaiya darling" Link started.

"I'm pregnant again!" interrupted Midna.

"Oh congratulations Mother!" she squealed. "How far along are you?"

"About 2 months." answered Midna.

Standing up then walking over to her father, who stood behind Midna's chair, she hugged her mother, then her father in turn.

Ruffling his daughter's hair, Link stroked his wife's back in a comforting manor.

"Oh Goddesses!" gasped Midna. "I forgot about Karen!"

"Don't worry Middy, she's fine. I checked on her before I got up this morning." answered Link, who instantly felt his wife's muscles relax under his fingers as he massaged her shoulders.

"She asleep then?" asked Midna. "That girl can sleep through anything!"

"Just like me!" cut in Link.

"It's hard enough getting you up in the morning, but now I've got to get Karen up as well!" groaned Midna.

Link roared with laughter at his wife's comment.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll help you get Karen up in the mornings." said Kaiya.

Looking at her daughter sympathetically, Midna sighed. "Oh Kaiya. You're so sweet. Always thinking of others before you." She got up and kissed her daughters forehead. The girl giggled.

"See, daughter." said Link "I bet your mother's very proud that she had a daughter like you"

"Oh dad." she smiled.

"Right" said Midna, draining her coffee, and shoving the last rasher of bacon into her mouth. "I'd better go and get Karen up. She hasn't had her milk yet. She'll be hungry." Standing up, the Twilight Queen kissed her husband and her daughter, before striding up the stairs and out of sight, her jet black cloak billowing out behind her.

Bending down to whisper to his daughter, Link said "You'd better get used to your mother being pregnant. I've had a lot of practise, since I had to take care of her when she was pregnant with you, then again when she had your sister."

"I'm sure I will Daddy." answered Kaiya.

"Good girl!" grinned Link. "Although, if you wouldn't mind, I'd really appreciate a little help."

"Of course I will Daddy" she assured him.

Link kissed his daughter and shifted his gaze absentmindedly to the twisting staircase that Midna had disappeared up only moments ago. Realising that it had been at least ten minutes since she had left, Link decided that he'd better go and check on her for fear that she might be hurt. Taking his daughters' hand, he led her up the stairs until they reached Link and Midna's bedroom.

Raising his hand, he knocked sharply on the oak door with his fist. When he got no reply, he reached out and opened the door. What he saw nearly made him collapse with shock, but he kept his cool and raced forward to kneel at his wife's side.

"MIDDY!" he roared. The Twilight Queen was sprawled across the floor, her lip split open, blood pouring out of the wound and dripping onto the floor, and Karen lay wrapped in her blanket on the bed crying her eyes out. Kaiya ran over to her sister and cradled her in her arms to calm her down as her father dealt with her mother. Her face ashen, Midna tried to sit up, but could not find the strength to do so.

"Who did this to you Middy?" Link asked. "When I find the bastard who caused this, I'll…"

He was cut off as Midna finally found the strength to speak and croaked out "Zant."

Link sprang to his feet angrily, a furious look etched upon his face. "ZANT!" he roared. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE'D BE BEHIND ALL THIS!" Kaiya laid a hand on her father's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. But Link was having none of it. He shook off his daughters' hand, his eyes blazing with fury as he crossed the room and snatched up the Master Sword, buckling it onto his back, then slid his Hylian Shield onto his arm, before flinging open the door and storming out of the room. Kaiya was left alone to take care of her mother and little sister as best she could.

Meanwhile, as all this was going on, Zant, the one who had caused all this in the first place, sat on his throne in his hastily constructed palace that sat on the hill just metres from the Palace of Twilight, twirling his thumbs, and generally being bored, until finally, after a short horse ride on Epona, the hero's faithful Clydesdale mare, Link arrived. He kicked open the door to Zant's throne room and drew his sword, the familiar sound of metal on metal music to the hero's ears.

"So, Zant. Ganondorf finally bothered to bring you back from hell did he?"

The Twili grinned. "He ran out of servants."

The hall shook with the sound of Link's laughter. "Give up Zant. You knew you'd lost before I even got here."

Cocking his head to one side, Zant replied "Typical. You heroes always think you know best."

"That's because we do." Link shot back, then whipped out his Clawshot and dragged the Twili to him, holding the blade of his sword to his throat and whispering softly into his ear. "Are you going to apologise for attacking my wife or not?"

"Wasn't planning to, no." the Twili answered.

"You disgust me, Zant." Link spat angrily.

"Would it disgust you even more to know that while you were over here threatening me, my master, Ganondorf infiltrated the Palace of Twilight and kidnapped your daughter?"

"No…" Link whispered.

"Oh yes." Zant smirked.

Wasting no more time, Link swiped his sword across his adversary's throat, killing him instantly. Leaving the body where it lay, he raced out of the palace and leapt onto Epona, before starting the ride back to the Palace of Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stopping outside the palace, Link jumped off of his horse and dashed inside, ignoring the puzzled looks on their faces as he ran past them. As he neared their room, all was silent, and that scared him. Placing his hand on the door and turning the knob, he pushed the door open and gasped.

Midna was still lying on the floor, but this time she looked much healthier and she had Kaiya in her arms. The girl was shivering and her head was buried in her mother's chest. "Middy, where's Karen?" Link asked.

"Gone." she wheezed "Taken by Ganondorf." Then she pointed to the open window, the curtains still fluttering in the light breeze.

"Oh, he's really gone and done it now." Link growled. "Once was enough, but twice? He's going to pay for this." Then he drew his sword and walked out.

Leaping onto Epona, the hero spied Ganon's fortress in the distance, looming above all else like a giant on the horizon. Kicking her gently in the ribs, he sent the horse speeding towards the castle.

A few hours later, the hero pulled up outside the immense structure and leapt off his horse. He checked that he had everything he needed; Fishing Rod, Bottles, Slingshot, Lantern, Gale Boomerang, Iron Boots, Hero's Bow, Hawkeye, Bombs, Clawshot and Double Clawshots, Water Bombs, Spinner, Ball and Chain, Bomblings, Dominion Rod and finally, the Horse Call.

Once he was sure that everything was safely tucked away in his Adventure Pouch, he drew his Master Sword, slid his Hylian Shield onto his arm, and strode bravely into the fortress, the darkness swallowing him immediately.

Entering the castle, Link saw that the room was filled with Beamos. He could have just ran past them and ignored them entirely, but being the brave man that he was, the hero whipped out his bow and shot each one square in the eye, thus killing them all. Replacing his bow in his equipment bag, he entered the next room. The main chamber of the castle was divided into several different rooms, each representing the different elements that make up the land of the Twilight Realm; Forest, Water, Shadow, Fire, Light and Spirit. He also noticed that, in the centre of the room was an enormous pillar with several beams of energy sprouting from it. One was green, one blue, one purple, one red, one orange and one was gold. Being the intelligent Hylian that he was, Link decided to tackle the Shadow barrier first. But before he did that, he looked around the room, surveying his surroundings, and noticed that there was a wall in the corner with a crack in it. Only a tiny one, mind, but he could still see it. Taking out a bomb and running towards it, he dropped the explosive device next to the wall and ran over to the other side of the room, making sure he was out if the way when the bomb exploded.

With a deafening bang, the fuse reached its end, and chunks of rock were sent flying in all directions. Running through the hole left by the bomb, Link found a Gossip Stone in the back of the room. Walking over to it, he slashed at it with his blade, causing it to say "Hey there! What can I help you with today?" Then, with a pop, an array of different items appeared before him. These ranged from the Hover Boots, a pair of mystical boots that allowed Link to hover above the ground for a short time, to the Longshot, a grappling hook on a chain that could either pull Link to an object, or pull an object to Link. Also included in this vast array of items was the Goron's Tunic, a special tunic that allowed its wearer immunity to fire, and the Zora's Tunic, a tunic of similar design, but this time it was a startling blue, and allowed its wearer immunity to drowning. Pulling out his Rupee pouch, the hero said "I'll take one of everything." and handed over the money, which immediately disappeared. Picking up his purchases, Link stowed them all away in his expanded Adventure Pouch and left the room to return to the main part of the tower.

Now deciding to tackle the Shadow Barrier, he turned and entered the room. In this room there were several platforms and some torches along the walls. Taking out his bow, Link shot a Fire Arrow at the lone torch to his right. This caused icy blocks to temporarily appear. Running along them, avoiding the Green Bubble, Link kept going until he reached the far platform. Once he reached the other side, he promptly dispatched of the Like Like that stood in his way, before continuing on with the room. Once the Like Like was dead, he took aim at the torch on one side of the room and lit it with a Fire Arrow, causing the icy blocks to appear once more. Then he leapt across the blocks on the right side of the room until he reached a switch. Pulling it caused a large chest to appear on a large platform in the centre of the room. Using his newly acquired Longshot, he grappled his way up to the chest and heaved it open. This chest contained the Golden Gauntlets, a magical pair of gauntlets that were twice as strong as the Silver Gauntlets that he had bought from the Gossip Stone in the main room of the tower and allowed him to pick up the huge silver obelisks that were scattered around the immense structure.

Taking out his newly acquired Lens of Truth, he used it to spot an invisible path leading to a rusty switch. Reaching it, he smashed it with his Megaton Hammer, thus opening the next door. Aiming his Longshot at the unlit torch, he was zipped to the newly opened door in an instant. Opening the door, he crossed into the final room.

This room contained several jars, which he broke with his sword to refill his magic and arrows. Turning around, he took aim with a Light Arrow and shot the glowing purple sphere that hovered in the centre of the room. Doing so caused Impa, the Sage of Shadow to be able to use her powers once again. Then, with a pop, Impa teleported Link back to the main room of the castle.

Arriving back in the main room, Link now decided to tackle the Forest Barrier preventing the Sage of Forest, Saria from using her powers. Entering the Forest room, Link was immediately confronted by a Wolfos, which he dispatched of in no time at all. Looking around he saw that there were four torches in the room arranged in a square, and one above the door. Taking out his bow, Link shot each torch with a Fire Arrow thus lighting them all and opening the door into the next room.

This room contained several fans and some Silver Rupees, each worth 100 Rupees. The key to bypassing this room was to use the Hover Boots as they would be helpful for the entire room. So, reaching into his Adventure Pouch, Link withdrew the magical footwear and put them on. Then, facing the Rupee directly on his left, Link pursed his lips and gently whistled the Song of Time, a short melody that his mother had taught him that had the power to turn back time. This started up one of the fans, sending a gust of wind in one direction. Stepping into the wind, Link was blown over to the platform in the corner of the room, getting the first Silver Rupee in the process. Taking out a bomb, Link threw it as hard as he could at the Beamos in the centre of the room, thus killing it instantly. That out of the way, Link proceeded to run over to the platform with the switch on it, landing atop it. Turning around, Link fired his Longshot at the target on the platform he was just on, thus collecting the second and most confusing Rupee. Using the centre pillar to get to the other side of the room, Link headed towards the barred door preventing him from accessing the room where Saria was being restrained. Climbing up, and then waiting until the fan on his right stopped blowing, Link leapt across and grabbed the final Rupee. Jumping down, he proceeded to go through the now opened door.

This room, as expected contained more jars which Link could use to refill his magic, and a second glowing orb, only this time it was green instead of purple. Smashing the jars with his sword, and then freeing the Sage of Forest with his Light Arrows, he returned to the main room via warping.

Once again returning to the main chamber of the castle, Link decided to tackle the Fire Barrier next. Donning his Goron's Tunic, Link crossed into the part of the tower he desired to go to. As the room was basically a lake of lava with islands floating in the deadly liquid, he would need this item, so as to make sure he didn't get burned alive.

Entering the boiling chamber, Link discovered that to step on the platforms without them sinking, he would need the Hover Boots. Leaping across to the middle platform, then to the block on the right, he collected the first Silver Rupee. Jumping back onto the main platform, then running around to the opposing platform, which thankfully did not sink, Link attempted to jump between the sweeps of fire that spun around the platform, then climb up and circle around the backside. Jumping back onto the middle platform and ignoring the Red Bubbles, he worked his way round to the far end if the left side of the room, where there was another sinking block that had a recovery heart on it. Jumping onto this one, then onto the skinny platform, he climbed up and used the Golden Gauntlets to toss the giant silver obelisk into the lava, which would later on act as a bridge. Quickly snagging the Rupee that was underneath, Link jumped down and onto the centre platform. Drawing his sword, he killed the Torch Slug, and then snagged the fourth Rupee in the room. Now, using the silver obelisk he had tossed in the lava as a bridge, he crossed to the final Rupee that was resting on a sinking block. Quickly running back onto the corner platform which didn't sink, Link got ready to jump onto the middle platform and quickly Longshot the target. It turned out that this was actually pretty easy; he just had to be mentally prepared, and careful to avoid the Red Bubbles that jumped out at him. Once he'd managed that, he continued on through the door.

This room was the room where the jars and magical orb awaited him once again, so he smashed the jars, refilling his magic, and shot a Light Arrow at the glowing red orb, freeing the Sage of Fire, Darunia from his prison, and enabling him to help Link once again. As thanks for freeing him, Darunia warped Link once again back to the main chamber of the castle, meaning he could now tackle the next barrier, the Water Barrier. Running through to the water room, Link ran forward and caused tow Freezards to appear. Drawing his sword, he slashed at them until they both lay dead on the ground, before disappearing in puffs of blue smoke. This caused a door in the room to slide open with a soft hiss. Running forwards and snatching up some Blue Fire in one of his many Empty Bottles, he poured it on the Red Ice barrier blocking the door, then scooped up some more to use later on in the room. Looking around, he saw that there were two small chests in the room as well, and trusting upon his hero's instincts, he opened the right chest and got a recovery heart, leaving the left one where it was. All tasks completed, he crossed into the next room.

This room contained several ice blocks, which Link had to move in order to reach the upper ledge. Harnessing the power of the Golden Gauntlets, he shoved the block farthest from the door towards the giant snowball, then into the hole. Next, he moved the block closest to the door he entered from towards the snowball and finally, towards the ledge. Climbing up, he used the Blue Fire to melt the Red Ice barrier, and used the Megaton Hammer to smash the rusty switch. Then he ran through the door before he ran out of time.

Determined to rescue his forced upon fiancé, he entered the final room that contained, as expected, more jars and a glowing blue orb which, after breaking the jars to refill his magic, he shot with a Light Arrow. Doing so freed the Sage of Water, Ruto, allowing her to use her powers once again. This exit was different from the rest. Instead of just thanking him, Ruto said "Oh, Link. I always knew you'd come for me. I really wanted to marry you after you took the Zora's sapphire, but now that you're king of the Twilight Realm and married to Midna, I guess that can never happen. Goodbye Link and good luck." Blowing him a kiss, she clicked her fingers and warped him back to the main chamber.

Now back in the main part of the castle, he decided to tackle the Spirit Barrier next. Turning, he entered the room and began the challenge that was the Spirit Barrier.

In this first room, there were several Beamos. Pulling out a bomb, he threw one at each of them and once they were all dead, he pulled out his Longshot and used it to grab the Silver Rupee floating in mid-air. Then he pulled back the Armos statues and snuck in to get the Rupees nearest the wall. Once he had them all, he crossed into the next room.

This room contained tow Torch Slugs and a puzzle. There were several crystal switches behind a set of bars that Link was unable to shoot arrows through. Because he couldn't reach the switches using arrows, he unleashed a Spin Attack on the closest one and a small chest appeared in the centre of the room containing some Bombchus. These little mouse bombs were able to slip past obstacles that ordinary bombs could not. Facing the crystal switch that was far off and aligning himself with the hole above the bars, he whipped out a Bombchu, and fired it at the switch, opening the door into the next room.

This room contained several sun switches, and to open the way into the final room, Link needed to reflect the sunlight off of his Mirror Shield and onto one of the switches. As there was no sun, he took out a Fire Arrow and shot it at the cobweb blocking the sunlight from entering the room. Readying his shield, he reflected the light onto the correct switch, thus opening the door into the room where Nabooru, the mighty Sage of Spirit was being held.

Running on through, he broke the jars and fired yet another Light Arrow at the sphere in the centre of the room, awakening the sage and enabling her to use her powers once again. To save him from walking all the way back to the main chamber, Nabooru teleported him there instead.

Now, finally it was time to tackle the final barrier; the Light Barrier. But the way was blocked by a huge silver obelisk. No problem for Link. He just lifted it up and threw it out of the way with ease. Now it was time for the barrier.

Upon entering this room, Link immediately took out his Lens of Truth and looked around. There was Skulltula hanging in the middle of the room, so Link took out his Longshot and killed it instantly. Then, without moving, he took out his bow and shot each invisible Keese from its position on various treasure chests. Once they were all dead, a chest appeared in the middle of the room containing a small key. Grabbing it, he opened the door and entered the next room.

This room really was quite pathetic. Pursing his lips, he faced the Triforce engraved on the wall, and whistled 'Zelda's Lullaby', causing a chest to appear, which contained a second Small Key. Opening the door, he continued into the next room.

Entering the room, Link found out that there were two enormous boulders rolling around. There were two holes in the left and right sides of the room containing Silver Rupees. Dodging the boulders, he worked his way over to the holes to retrieve the cash. Scanning around the room, he saw that the platform in the centre of the room had three holes in which there were two more Silver Rupees. Collecting this second round of cash, he took out the Longshot and grappled his way up to the top of the platform to snag the fifth and final Silver Rupee. Once he had managed all this, he headed on through the door that had just opened.

The room that was supposed to hold the Light Barrier was… empty? Taking out his Lens of Truth, he used it to see that the wall at the back of the room was fake, and the way into the true Light Barrier room lay ahead. Striding forwards he entered the room and after smashing the jars with his sword, he readied a Light Arrow and fired it at the sphere of light suspended in the centre of the room. Doing so freed the sixth and final Sage, Rauru. After thanking the young hero, Rauru warped him back to the main chamber and the shield surrounding the central column dissipated, leaving the way into the Boss Room open for access.

Drawing his blade, he readied his shield and strode boldly up the stairs, leaving the main room far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Racing through the first hallway, Link came to a room filled with Dinalfos, lizard like creatures that resembled Lizalfos but both could attack him at the same time instead of individually. Once they were all dead, the door opened and he continued through, ascending the tower until he reached a room that contained two Stalfos.

Running up to them, he disarmed them of their swords, and slashed at them until they both lay dead on the ground, dissipating into thick black smoke. Immediately afterwards, a chest appeared that contained the Boss Key. Retrieving the huge, heavy golden key from inside the chest, he crossed into the last monster room which contained two Iron Knuckles. These particular Iron Knuckles only came to life once Link got near them, so, taking them out one at a time, he stripped their armour off and slashed at their now exposed inner cores until both had disappeared in clouds of black smoke.

Crossing into the last room, which contained several jars containing arrows and magic, he slashed at the jars and collected their contents. Entering the final door, he came face to face with the mighty King of Evil himself. Ganondorf stood there with a smirk on his face. Clicking his fingers, the pair was instantly transported to Hyrule Castle, where the first stage of the fight, although Link didn't know it at the time, began.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Princess Zelda sat on her throne, glaring at Ganondorf. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Oh, it's not what I _want." _He smirked "It's what I'll _get."_ And with that, he shot a bolt of dark energy at the princess, possessing her to do his bidding. Then the battle began.

Puppet Zelda started by simply slashing at Link, but he could easily dodge this attack. Soon after, she summoned a huge golden Triforce on the ground. The hero was careful to stay out of this area, lest it affect his health. The last attack that the possessed princess had in her arsenal was shooting a glowing energy ball at the hero, which he could easily deflect with the flat of his blade. This attack involved rebounding the ball back at Puppet Zelda until it hit either her, or Link. The technique used here was known as Dead Man's Volley, a move used only in the direst of situations, for the results were unpredicted.

After three hits with the glowing sphere, Puppet Zelda sank to her knees with a ghastly shriek, and vanished, turning back into Ganondorf, while Zelda's body collapsed to the floor with a groan. Racing over to the princess, Link caught her before she hit the ground, dragging her back to the throne and settling her on it, before turning back to Ganondorf, who, in the moment of distraction, had changed form.

He was now an enormous beast with a jet black body and a mane of fire flowing over his shoulders. Barrelling round the room, the monster wrecked most of the pillars in the castle's throne room, before opening several red portals in the wall of the castle. Charging at one of them like a bull, he disappeared into it, before bursting out of a different one and catching Link off guard. He rolled out of the way, slashing at the glowing white scar on Ganon's belly, and causing the monster to roar in agony, before vanishing back into one of the portal that he had created. This process continued for a few more turns, before Ganon finally caught onto Link's tactic, and began to leap high into the air when the hero attempted to slash at him. Reaching inside his tunic, he closed his fist around the Shadow Crystal, the manifestation of the power that Zant had used to transform the hero into a wolf, and changed form. Now he was Wolf Link, he was able to match his power with that of Ganon's. Waiting until the beast leapt out of the portal, Wolf Link attacked the glowing silver scar on the monster's belly with all his strength.

Knowing when he was beaten, Ganon roared in pain and changed form again. This time, he was Ganondorf once again, but this time, he challenged Link to a fight on horseback.

Leaping onto his faithful steed, the King of Evil tore out of the palace and across Hyrule Field with the speed of a lightning bolt. Growling, Link changed back into a Hylian and catapulted himself onto Epona, before digging his heels into his horse's sides and taking off after Ganondorf.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Drawing his bow, the hero charged up a Light Arrow, and aimed it at the King of Evil. Lining up his shot, he fired. The deadly projectile struck Ganondorf square in the centre of his back, causing him to slow a little on his horse, and giving Link an opening with which to catch up with the Gerudo King and slash away at him, all while still mounted on Epona's back. By Din, Ilia would be mad at him.

After around ten more hits with Light Arrows and sword slashes, Ganondorf tumbled off his horse and rolled across the ground, allowing Link to catch up with the King of Evil, and point his sword at the Gerudo's throat.

"Give up now, Ganondorf. You've lost" snarled Link.

"That's what you think!" smirked Ganondorf, then sprang to his feet and drew his own sword. "An impressive looking blade" remarked the Gerudo, referring to Link's sword, the legendary Master Sword. "But no more!" Then, drawing his own sword, the Sword of the Sages, the very blade that they had used in a final attempt to kill the King of Thieves, he pointed it at Link's heart. Then, with a cruel smile, he said "Meet me in battle, for only then shall we see who is the stronger of the two of us! Only then shall we see who has the mightier blade! Or, if you prefer, I can cut you down where you stand?"

"Over my dead body!" growled Link.

"Hmph. Very well then. I had a feeling you'd say that." Then the King of Thieves began to walk slowly towards Link, swinging his sword in a vicious arc above his head, and the battle began.

The battle, as it turned out, was a classic sword fight involving the use of many of Link's sword strategies and maybe one or two of his items as well. Charging towards the Gerudo, his sword raised, Link delivered a successful back slice across Ganondorf's right side, causing him to stagger and attempt to slash at Link in return. But Link, being the skilled hero that he was, easily dodged this and cut across his enemy's flank a second time, this time resulting in a roar of pain, and causing Ganondorf to fall back. "You certainly know your stuff, boy!" he growled. "But mark my words; by the time I'm done with you, you'll never be able to swing a sword again!" Then the battle resumed, and Ganondorf was once again out for blood. Growling, the Gerudo King raised his blade, and attempted a massive sword swing at Link, a swing that, if it had connected, would have cleaved the hero in two. Dancing out of the range of his murderous weapon, Link leapt at Ganondorf, and Ganondorf, by instinct, raised his sword to block the attack.

Doing so caused the two mighty blades to clash, scraping against each other, and sending sparks flying in all directions. With one last effort, Link slammed his shoulder into the Gerudo King's chest, sending him reeling backwards. Stunned, Ganondorf was vulnerable for a few seconds, so Link raced forwards and slashed at him with his sword. He managed to land at least ten hits on his enemy before he managed to block one of Link's attacks, forcing him to fall back and stop his assault. Taking advantage of this, the King of Evil drove his sword directly at the hero's chest, and if he had not blocked it in time, the sword would have skewered him through the heart.

Bringing up his arm to block the attack, Link rebounded the blade off his trusty metal shield, and thrust his own sword at the evil wizard's heart. Not being fast enough to completely avoid the blow, the King of Evil ended up being stabbed through the shoulder blade, instead of the desired spot. Roaring in agony, Ganondorf poured as much power as he could muster into his next attack, an enormous energy blast that threw the hero backwards and slammed him into the ground. Skidding for several metres until he finally stopped, the hero sprang up onto his feet, and leapt high into the air, intending to end the King of Evil's reign once and for all. But the Gerudo was too fast. Dashing sideways, he avoided the attack, and Link's sword drove itself into the earth, sticking there until he finally tore it free. But by this time, it was too late. Ganondorf came crashing down on top of Link, his sword raised. The hero shuddered as the cool steel of the blade slid between his ribs, narrowly missing his heart. Wrenching it out of Link's chest, he expected him to collapse to the ground, choking on his own blood. But he was wrong. Horribly wrong. Raising his sword above his head, the hero brandished it at Ganondorf, and charged. Slamming his indestructible shield into the evil wizard's chest, he sent him tumbling to the ground, rolling over and over in the dust that caked the dry earth. Then, with a mighty battle cry, Link rushed forwards and, leaping high into the air, executed a move known as the Ending Blow, a move that, if used, aside from the Mortal Draw, could kill instantly. Driving his blade into the Gerudo's chest, he skewered his enemy through the heart, finishing him once and for all. Ganondorf roared in pain, and as he lay there, the Triforce of Power that had been burned into his skin the moment he took the Triforce disappeared, fading away to nothing. "Link…" he gasped. "Hear me now! The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" And with one final scream, he died, his body lying on the grass to serve as a reminder of what happened to those with evil in their hearts who crossed the Hero of Twilight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Striding away from the gruesome scene on the grass before him, Link returned to the Palace of Twilight via the warping spell that Midna had taught him what seemed like so long ago. Entering the immense structure, he raced up to his and Midna's room on the top floor. Was he too late? Had she already given birth? All these questions ran through his mind as he shot up the steps, taking them two at a time. The moment he reached the door, an ear splitting shriek cut through the air.

"Link!" It was Midna, crying out for help, begging for his assistance. Bursting into the room, he saw that the court physician was already by her side, helping her through the terrible ordeal. "Link!" she cried again.

Racing to her side, he said "I'm here sweetheart. I'll help you."

"Thank you Link." she said, lovingly.

Crying out as another contraction ripped through her body, she grasped Link's hand like a Lizalfos grasping a sword for battle. He was almost certain that Midna had stopped the circulation of blood in his wrist.

"That's it, Queen Midna." urged the physician. "Just a little more!"

"It hurts so much!" howled the Twilight Queen.

"I know, Middy, I know." soothed Link.

"No, Link, you _don't_ know! You've never had to go through this in your life! And you never will!"

"Alright Middy," he sighed. "I guess you win this round"

"Oh, I _know _I do." smiled Midna.

"Alright, Queen Midna. When I count to three, I want you to push as hard as you can. One. Two. Three!"

And with that, the queen gathered up all her strength, and pushed. Howling with agony, the Twilit Queen clutched at her husband's wrist as she forced the child out of her womb.

"Uh, Midna," asked Link.

"WHAT!" she screamed.

"Can you let go of my arm please. I think I might be losing circulation."

Giggling nervously, Midna replied "Oh! Sorry Link! I didn't realise." Crying out as yet another painful contraction tore through her system like a hurricane; she remained brave until the final stretch of the labour. At this point, the pain became too much for her, and as the child finally, _finally_ slipped from the juicy confines of her womb, she burst into tears.

"Queen Midna!" gasped the physician. "King Link! It's a girl!"

Burying her head in Link's chest, she soaked his tunic with her salty tears.

"It's OK sweetie, it's over now." Link soothed.

"R… Really?" she stammered.

"Yes. It's over."

The physician was already wrapping the child in a soft white blanket and holding her out to the monarchs of the Twilight Realm.

Taking their newest daughter into his arms, Link thanked the physician and bid her to leave.

"Anything for you, my king." said the woman, then curtsied deeply and left the happy couple alone with their new child.

"Oh Link." groaned Midna. "That was amazing."

"Believe me, darling, I share your excitement. Now, what shall we name her?"

Immediately knowing what to say the queen replied "Cara."

Smiling down at his wife, the king replied "Oh Middy. I love it."


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

3 years later…

19 year old Kaiya sat on the floor if the Palace of Twilight, playing with her four year old sister Karen. Her mother, Midna sat on the bed feeding her other sister, Cara, who was three years old. The fiery haired Twili girl had been born prematurely, so her mother decided she needed as much nourishment as possible.

As Cara suckled on her mother's breast, Link, the King of the Twilight Realm, strode into the room.

"Oh, what a day!" he groaned

"What's wrong, Little Wolf?" asked the Twilight Queen. "Council giving you trouble again?"

"You don't know the half of it." grumbled Link.

"Ah well, Link." smiled Midna. "At least you have me!"

"That's true, at least. And we have three lovely daughters as well, so I guess I can't complain there either."

Looking out of the window, Link saw that night – Twilight had dawned - well, if you could even call it that - and it was time to go to bed.

Picking up his youngest daughter and settling her on the soft fluffy pillows that rested at the head of the huge double bed that he and Midna shared, he swept Midna into his arms, causing her to shriek with delight. Hugging her close to his muscled chest, he kissed her once on the lips and set her back down on the covers.

Extending his right hand, he pulled Kaiya to her feet and led her to her room. Turning the handle with his left hand, he settled her into bed, sandwiching her between the soft mattress and the silken duvet, then kissed his daughter on the forehead and left, closing the door behind him.

Then, returning to his own room, he took his second daughter into his arms and settled her into her crib.

All taken care of, he gently lifted Cara into his arms and tucked her into her crib next to Karen's.

Stepping over to the massive double bed, he helped Midna to her feet and began to undress the Twilight Queen. "Oh Link, if my father saw us doing this, he'd…" she broke off as she realised what she was saying.

Hugging her tightly, he continued to undress his wife until she stood naked before him. Running his gaze hungrily over her body, he let her undress _him_ until they both stood before each other with their bodies on display for the world to see.

Flicking back the jet black silk covers of the bed, he pushed Midna down onto the soft mattress and flattened himself against her perfect body. With his free hand, he pulled the covers back over themselves and began to kiss the Twilight Queen passionately, more passionately than he had ever kissed before.

Wrapping her arms around Link's back, Midna pulled him close to her, and she could feel him encircle her with his own arms, his perfect arms. So strong and so passionate. She felt that if she broke the kiss now, her heart would smash into a million tiny pieces. And that was why she never broke the kiss. For fear that if she did, she would die.

How Midna enjoyed this. How she wanted more of that perfect body belonging to the Hero of Twilight. Deepening the kiss, Midna let her tongue probe the inside of the hero's mouth, invading his throat and dancing along his perfect white teeth.

In fact, Link was feeling pretty much the same way as he ran his tongue along the roof of Midna's mouth, winding his fingers through her vibrant orange hair and stroking her delicate pointed ears.

Pulling her close to him, Link laid his head against Midna's chest and listened to her heartbeat. Opening his mouth, a huge yawn escaped the hero's lips as he snuggled down beside his wife, and dragged her down next to him.

"Aww is my little wolf tired?" asked Midna in a soppy tone.

"Yes." grumbled Link. "Now give me a kiss and go to sleep. I've had a rough day with the Twili Council and all, and I just want to go to sleep with my beloved wife beside me."

"OK, I understand." said Midna, stroking Link's chest.

And with that, she fell into a deep slumber with her husband curled up beside her.


End file.
